the_axe_murdererfandomcom-20200213-history
The Axe Murderer (story)
The Axe Murderer is the first installment in ''The Axe Murderer'' series. Characters *Callum Harrison *Sharon Dark *The Killer *John Dark *The Creature Story In an unnamed mountain town nearby Ormiston Woods, a young woman named Sharon Dark is walking home one night. Whilst heading through the quiet streets, she notices a figure following her. She cuts down small lanes hoping to see if the figure is following her, and realises he is. Panicking, she rushes to her father John's bar and bursts in, telling her father that a man is following her. John is annoyed when he hears this, and grabbing his gun heads outside into the night. A few minutes later he returns, revealing that there is no one about and the assailant must be gone. He insists that Sharon should spend the night, which she agrees. Later that night Sharon is sleeping soundly in the spare bedroom, unaware a figure is looming outside her window. The mysterious figure lets themselves in and clamps their hand over Sharon's mouth. She attempts to scream but is knocked unconscious, and the figure carries her away. The following morning John notices Sharon is missing. He reports this disappearance and fears she may be the victim to the "Axe Murderer", a serial killer who has been targeting people in the area. When the police are unable to search for Sharon as a person can only be reporting missing after 24 hours, John decides to call upon his nephew Callum Harrison - who is starting out as a private investigator. When Callum gets a call about his cousin's disappearance, he heads out for the mountain village to investigate. Meanwhile Sharon awakens in a clamped up old van and notices a foul smell. When her eyes adjust to the darkness, she sees corpses laid about the place. Sharon panics and tries to call for help, but the backdoors of the van swing open and a man in a trenchcoat and hat grabs her (she is unable to make out his face as it is covered with a gas-mask. The man cuffs Sharon's wrists, tapes her mouth with duct tape and pulls her out. Sharon notices she is in an alleyway and the man pushes her through a door, down a flight of stairs and into a cellar, where he hooks shackles around her ankles and hangs her upside down. The man tells her he will be back for her later, before leaving. Callum starts looking about and inquiring. He gathers information a van was seen lurking about nearby John's bar. Throughout the day Callum thoroughly searches and comes across the alleyway and notices it - the van. He also notices a strange man in a boiler suit and gas mask lurking outside. Callum sneaks in through another entrance. Hiding behind a door, he peaks into the cellar and notices Sharon strapped to a chair, and with the same man in the gas mask standing over her, armed with an axe. He is saying something to Sharon that Callum can't quite hear, and then leaves. Callum sneaks up to Sharon and removes the tape from her mouth and tells her he is there to save her. He undoes one of the straps tying her wrists down, but is grabbed behind by the gas-mask man and falls back on the floor. Whilst struggling against him, Sharon undoes her other strap and jumps to her feet and doesn't know what to do next as she watches the pair of them scrap. Callum notices she has untied herself, and tells her to run. Sharon hesitates, and then bolts for the door, up the stairs and away. Callum is then knocked out by the man. Sometime later Callum is lead into another cellar, with his wrists tied behind his back. He is forced to the floor and his ankles are taped together. The man tells him that he will be going after Sharon, and will be back soon to deal with him. The man leaves. Callum struggles against his bonds, and begins observing the room which is nearly dark. He notices a grill nearby, and is horrified at seeing human heads on it being slowly cooked. Callum then hears a disturbance and realises something is in the dark shadows. A growl can be heard, and then suddenly a grotesque hound like creature lunges out of the shadows and towards Callum, causing him to scream. Trivia *The story was originally going to act as an unoffical sequel to the Urban Legend known as "The Dead Boyfriend" or "The Mad Axeman" and even held the working title Axe Murderer 2. Gallery The Axe Murderer Opening revised.png|Opening with title Sharon followed.png|Sharon being followed Sharon captured 2.jpg AM1 1.jpg AM1 2.jpg AM1 3.jpg AM1 4.jpg AM1 5.jpg AM1 6.jpg AM1 8.jpg AM1 9.jpg AM1 10.jpg AM1 11.jpg AM1 12.jpg AM1 13.jpg AM1 14.jpg AM1 15.jpg AM1 16.jpg AM1 17.jpg AM1 18.jpg AM1 19.jpg AM1 20.jpg AM1 21.jpg AM1 22.jpg obsering AM1.jpg AM1 23.jpg AM1 24.jpg AM1 25.jpg AM1 26.jpg AM1 27.jpg AM1 28.jpg AM1 29.jpg AM1 30.jpg AM1 31.jpg AM1 32.jpg AM1 33.jpg AM1 34.jpg AM1 35.jpg AM1 36.jpg AM1 37.jpg AM1 38.jpg AM1 39.jpg AM1 40.jpg AM1 41.jpg AM1 42.jpg AM1 43.jpg Category:Stories Category:The Axe Murderer